Kakashi goes for a Checkup
by LoveIsLikePi
Summary: The old Copy Ninja hated the hospital. Until that day...Two-maybe three shot unless otherwise requested.
1. Chapter 1

It was always like this. Brushes of the hand there, a slight bump here, ever since she had turned eighteen. The sexual tension in the air was so thick you could throw a kunai through and it was sure to stick somewhere between them. When she was younger, it hadn't bothered her much because it was always unintentional. It still was of course, but it had a different effect on her now that she was aware of her womanly status. She wasn't inexperienced exactly, having had a good time during that eighteenth and nineteenth year with some or her girlfriends at clubs or bars but she had never technically had "it". Technically.

As she finished lacing her snow white medical gloves, Tsunade-sempai appeared on the training field, with her customary clipboard in tow.

"Well Sakura, you're done for today. You've done well, as always" she praised, handing her a sheet of paper. It was her schedule for her seven hour shift at the hospital. She read through it, it seemed as if it would be a pretty easy day. How wrong she was.

* * *

Kakashi hated hospitals. He hated the antiseptic smell…trying to cover up death, as if you could erase it with something like that. You just couldn't. More than that, he just hated the over all feel of them.

But the Hokage had threatened him within an inch of his life the last time he had refused to report for a bi-annual checkup.

"A man at your age needs to be checked regularly" she had berated to him.

As if he needed a reminder of his aging body, especially from an almost sixty year old woman. But he really didn't feel like dying that day, so he didn't mention that.

He had simply nodded and she had set him down like she had played nicely all along. Right.

His age had begun to creep up on him lately. He was still an excellent ninja, especially in missions, but his age was beginning to show. Luckily for him, his hair had always been gray, so that didn't give him away like it did Gai or Genma. And his face had always been covered with a mask, so wrinkles (not that he had many, wearing that mask all those years had kept his skin pulled so tight they were still almost non-existent) didn't give him away either, like it did Shizune and Kurenai.

What did give him away were the ladies. He could still bring a woman to pleasure, make her scream for him, make her beg him. But it had become much less satisfying as of late. Not even Icha Icha had been able to ease the restless thing his soul had become. That was scary.

No one had noticed, thankfully. Pakkun would probably be the one to notice, but he hadn't had a reason to summon him recently. Thank Kami.

Another mark of his age was his newfound attraction to one Sakura Haruno. His close comrade…and former student. Okay, so he hadn't admitted it on a conscious level, but she had become much more alluring in the past few months. Perhaps it was the fact that she had turned twenty-one recently. Or maybe it was because he was turning thirty three in few weeks and she looked so young and voluptuous that he thought she would slow his age down a bit.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't acknowledge it because it was wrong on so many levels. Especially since he had known the girl…and that's what she was…a girl…since she was twelve. But she wasn't a little girl…not any more. As he was reminded of every time he saw her in her medic outfit.

As he made his way to the hospital he remembered this was the most uncomfortable check-up. This was the one where he had to dress in a hospital gown and be checked over physically….just about everywhere. He didn't like the other either, but much preferred it to this one. The other was a mental check and much less awkward. He hated being touched by people with gloves…especially in intimate places.

As he checked in with the nurse at the registration desk, and was shown to his room with a gown already neatly folded, he cringed. He really hated this place. An old healthy person like him shouldn't be taking up a nurses' time when so many were injured..

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. A flash of pink hair and curves greeted him.

It took him a bit to register who it was. No…she couldn't possibly be the one….

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know it was you I would be checking today" she said cheerfully.

Oh how the Gods loved to torture him.

* * *

A little short, but basically just an intro. This is one of my favorite Sakura pairings, and I despise NaruSaku lol.

Anyway, R & R pretty please! As in the summary this will be a two-three shot unless otherwise requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura wondered why her old sensei looked so uneasy as she approached. It was then that she noticed he was still in his usual ninja garb.

"Oh, it is a bit before four o'clock isn't it?I'll leave while you change then" she said turning to walk out of the door again. Usually she would just wait in the room, because she was a nurse and wasn't afraid of naked man anymore, but she knew Kakashi probably wouldn't feel the same way. Damn, this was her last stop of the day too; she'd wanted it over with quickly.

The gray-haired jounin simply stared at the door. He had to run. He'd come back another day there was no way….WHY did it HAVE to be HER?

"_If you try and run for it, do you think you'll get away without a few broken ribs_?" a familiar voice said inside his head. Shoot, it was right too. She was almost as strong as the Hokage.

"_And if you get your ribs broken, we'll have to stay here longer and be checked out anyway..plus…it'll be interesting to feel her hands…"_

After all these years, the Copy Ninja knew when to shut those thoughts off. He'd better get dressed before she came back and threw him through the wall for disobeying her.

He chuckled as he began removing his pants. If he had thought the first time he started teaching her that she'd one day be able to destroy a building with one punch..he would've sworn on Obito's grave against it.

He stared ruefully at the skimpy gown he was expected to wear. At least it covered the important things, he supposed.

* * *

He was just tying the back when the door opened again and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kakashi-sensei, I've never in my life seen you jump like that" his student said, giggling.

_Little girl. Little girl. Imagine she's a little gir—_

It didn't work when she stepped closer to him. That accursed uniform they were required to wear outlined her body in every way. And though her breasts weren't as large, he knew that she would be pleasured by just a squeeze…

The young kunoichi didn't know what to think. Her old sensei was never so quiet, and usually replied. But he had just stared at her as if she was Zabuza come back to life. She unconsciously checked the length of her skirt and her sleeves. What could possibly be…

_Why, it was almost as if he was nervous! _

When she finally realized it, she almost laughed. What on earth did he have to be nervous about? Was he small and afraid she would tell all of their friends? That had been Shino-kun's problem...

"Kakashi, please lay down on the table" she said gently.

He didn't acknowledge that he'd heard her, just simply obeyed. This was certainly different….

When she sat on the stool and scooted nearer him, she started by checking his pulse and his breathing.

The poor old patient was concentrating on not looking at the uneven buttons on her shirt, on not looking at the tiny beads of sweat rolling from her smooth neck into her cleavage…on not feeling her small, smooth fingers moving across his chest….and most importantly on not reaching his hand up and forcing her head down with her lips against his.

"So, Sensei" she began as she timed his pulse. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in…three months? Since that last mission we were assigned on together…" she said.

It took him a second. She was talking to him…oh..right…

"I've been well..helping old ladies cross the street….finding lost animals…kissing babies and all that what not" he replied, putting on his old crinkled smile on to try and recover his old façade in front of her. _Even though it's you I'd like to be kissing….._

"Right Sensei" she said, laughing again as she rolled to the cabinet on the other side of the wall, writing down the numbers of his pulse as she went.

"Okay, I see you've lost around seven pounds since your last visit, is everything alright or not?" she asked, turning serious.

"Everything's fine, just more missions than usual" he said, careful to keep his tone even. _That and bachelors get tired of eating at restaurants and bars…I'm sick of it and want a home cooked meal…._

"If you say so, Sensei, but if you've lost anymore next time, I'll personally make sure you eat" she said.

He nodded.

* * *

"Okay, now if you'd untie the top part of your gown, I would like to check all of your muscles for strains and stretches…" she commanded, keeping her back to him as she scribbled on the clipboard.

He did as he was told, glad he could keep his lowered half covered for a little while longer..he needed to calm down and get a grip on himself…..and staring at her bent over that cabinet wasn't helping one little bit…

As she turned to him, she had to force herself to avert her eyes to his face. Was that man really nearing thirty-five? He looked as strong as an ox….what would it be like to-

She shook her head, striding toward the bed and beginning her regular exam. So what if her fingers lingered a slight second longer in certain places….and her eyes even longer on the abs that were so well defined..and so within her reach.

He noticed. Could it be possible that—

"Having any problems controlling chakra, bending or moving or arms or going through trees at normal speed?" she asked suddenly, as her fingers were on his upper right bicep.

"Not in the least" he replied, biting back a groan as she moved to his chest and her finger brushed his nipple in the slightest way.

Had that been on purpose? He asked himself.

"Your arms seem to be in good shape" she commented as she moved down his abs. Oh boy…here came the toughest part.

She turned to walk to the cabinet again and wrote a few more notes down in short hand quickly. He felt so good….so solid….what would it be like to have that pressed against you?" she wondered to herself.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm. This man had taught her as a child…there was no sense in getting into something deeper than student-teacher. .

* * *

Yeah right, all that flew out of her head when she turned again and he was bare before her.

* * *

For the first time in his very…very…experienced sexual life…he was unsure of his body. When her gaze didn't linger, and she strode toward him with that confident stride, it was all he could do not to allow his shoulders to sag in defeat. Maybe he was losing his touch…

She began her exam again, her hands hovering over his thighs before gently skimming along his member.

He couldn't help it, his body responded naturally and sprang to life in her hands. She let out a quick gasp and let it lay back immediately, then gently stood and walked toward the cabinet. Had he scared her? Or disgusted her…he felt as if he should say something…

"Sakura. I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"You're still verrry healthy, Kakashi-sensei" she said quietly.

The silence was deafening.

After a few minutes, the old jounin decided to re-dress himself, and when he had finished, he found her looking at him with the oddest look on her face. It was almost a look of..curiousity?

"Sensei….what made you so..uh…happy?" she asked.

He almost laughed at her innocence. How could she not know? But what should he say…surely she'd go running if he said she had done it…

He looked her straight in the eye.

"You did, Sakura" he said steadily.

* * *

End Chapter cliffy...0=)

Reviews Welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

The young Jounin's heart stopped. She had..made her sensei...feel like that?

All of a sudden, it made sense.

A million tiny pictures from the last twelve years of her life raced through her mind.

The way he'd protected her as a child

How warm and safe he felt when Team seven had been caught in a thunderstorm

The beautiful bracelet he had given her when she turned sixteen

The way she never looked at him the same after she turned eighteen

The way their hands always seemed to brush when walking through town together

The way he stuck so close on all of their missions alone together

The way his gaze turned when looked at her...and how comfortable she'd always felt with him..despite is reputation.

He'd wanted her a long time. And now she found she had as well...but just like him..had denied it.

The copy ninja was nervous. Here he was naked and blabbing his thoughts to a girl nearly half his age. Maybe being this old really was making him insane.

He just kept looking at her eyes, beautiful green and so emotional.

He felt hard again when her gaze didn't leave his eyes either...if she didn't stop he'd have her against the wall...

"Well Sensei..." she said in a very childish tone.

"Sakura I-"

"Follow me home. All I have to do is fill your file, clock out, and then we can finally start something that has been burning a long time" she whispered.

With that, she picked up her clipboard, winked at him, and was gone in a swish of pink.

* * *

It took the older one of the two a minute to compute. She had just given him a blatant invitation to her house...to do what? What did she mean?

His mind told him the logical answer, but somehow he didn't believe it. He went to sit on the examination table and think it through. When he did, however, the cold metal against his bare rump reminded him that he was naked. It also jolted his mind into high gear.

Did he want to...do that with his student? There were so many possible repercussions...

"_But she wants you...and you want her. You know how they say "Carpe Diem?" Better do that while you're still semi-young"_

Curse his logic. Now that his decision was made, he practically dived across the room to his clothes and threw them on. Then, he high-tailed it out of the room, realizing he had no way of knowing where she had gone.

He decided to check the nurses' station, and when she wasn't there, he began mentally cursing himself. He may have just missed his only opportunity...

* * *

"Looking for me, Sensei?" the voice of his dreams asked.

He nodded.

"All I have left to do is clock out, come on"

And so he followed her.

As they walked away from the clock out desk, two of Sakura's fellow nurses gave each other knowing looks. Their friend was about to have an amazingly passionate night, and if she was lucky, catch one of the most sought-after bachelor's in the known world. He'd been after her for years. It was time to tell Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Sakura's pace was even and almost slow on the way home. Or so it seemed to Kakashi.

Though her home was only, out of necessity, a few blocks from the hospital, it seemed like miles. Every step made is ache grow more pronounced, yet he forced himself to keep in step with her. He wouldn't be like every other male had probably tried to follow her home..only after one thing. This time would be different for him..he could feel it. There hadn't ever been this ache before.

He seriously considered breaking down the door as she stopped to pull her keys out of her pocket and fumbled with them.

If he hadn't thought her so innocent, he would've sworn she was purposely taking time.

When the door opened, she walked inside and he followed. He'd watched very carefully, making sure no one had seen them.

She grabbed his hand as soon as the door shut and spoke.

"I'm not completely innocent, sensei, but I am still technically a virgin. And if this fact makes you rather not-"

She was cut off as he pinned her against the wall with a furious kiss. He held her in this position for minutes on end. He'd always steered clear of virgins. But this one would be the ending of that policy.

As he maneuvered her up the stairs, he forced himself to slow down.

"Sakura, are you sure?" he asked. He knew as soon as they were in the bedroom, she would be his.

"Yes" she said firmly, looking up at him again. She was already panting and he smiled at her.

"There's no going back then" he whispered.

He bent down to kiss her again, and his fingers found the flimsy buttons on her medic uniform.

After two were undone, he stopped suddenly and lifted his head, looking from one side of the hall to the other.

The object of his desire wondered what could be wrong. Then it donned on her.

Quickly she said "O-Oh...the bedroom is the one on the left"

He showed his gratitude by beginning to kiss her neck, and then lifting her up into his arms.

* * *

He didn't stop as he kicked the bedroom door open, then shut and locking it behind him.

He found the bed to his liking. Large enough for the both of them to sleep well, although he doubted they'd be far apart.

He paused beside it and found her eyes with his. The nervous look in her eyes worried him.

"Again Sakura, are you sure?" he said. He needed to know she was.

She nodded. Her eyes said she told the truth ; he took a deep breath and laid her out on the bed. Her neck and lips were already pink from his kisses. She was still tense though, and his brain finally caught up with is body long enough for him to realize why. _Virgin...right._

" If there's something you don't understand, or don't want me to do..I guess just tell me. I've never made love with a virgin before" he said quietly with his age old crinkle-smile coming into play.

She relaxed somewhat and nodded. The feelings stirring inside her were much different now than anything she'd ever experienced. She needed him to touch her. Not wanted..._needed._

He began undressing. His shirt was gone and she gently reached out to touch his stomach. It was unexpected, causing him to shiver.

He moved atop her in one swift movement and was kissing her again. She was unsure of how to respond. She kissed back certainly, but she didn't feel as if she was giving enough.

"I'm going to move down now" he said huskily. Her breath quickened and he resumed unbuttoning her medic uniform.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm going to get murdered for making you all wait so long. (My laptop has had no internet connection for some horrible reason. i think i'm being punished)

And I'm also going to be killed for that horrible cliffy I just left you with. Man am I evil

R & R next will come faster. Sorry again! (Next time will end it)


	4. Chapter 4

She heard his breath intake sharply when her lacy bra peaked out from the uniform. She finally noticed that her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, she shivered.

Her sensei was looking at her with such passion that she involuntarily flushed. He cocked his head to the side, and slowly moved his hands behind his head.

Years of ninja training caused the currently submissive kunoichi to stiffen again. Was he going to hurt her?

She was answered when the fabric of his mask loosened and his mouth was revealed. The medic barely had time to admire the softness it gave to his already handsome looks, before his mouth was on hers again. The tenderness shocked her and she giggled tenderly when he fumbled with the last button.

Her small hands wove their way down to aid him, and as soon as the button's fierce last stand was squandered; the uniform was off of her in the blink of an eye. Kakashi kept kissing her lips and jaw line despite his desire to see her body.

"_Calm down, old boy...you don't want this to be like your other conquests...over with so quickly."_

He groaned and nuzzled her face, keeping his eyes on hers. She smiled gently at him, and he felt her shiver. He began sliding out of his pants, and they were quickly discarded. The room was bathed in the late afternoon sunlight, and the old Copy-Ninja leaned back to look at her, gently placing his knees on either side of her hips. His other self gave a painful leap of joy and for the first time in his long history, he struggled for control.

The red lace that contrasted so violently with her hair tone drove him crazy. The bra that had peaked at him earlier was now fully exposed. Not daring to look further, he bent his head down and nuzzled at her the bra line that skimmed above her stomach. Normally, he would've dived onto a beautiful sight like that, but this time should be slow.

Her breathing had become more torrid. As he began licking her skin, it picked up more and more. His hand, moving of its own accord, squeezed her left breast gently. A small noise came from her throat and she pushed up in reflex.

His mouth moved up to nibble her ear, and both hands took a respective breast. After rubbing them for a few minutes, he stopped nibbling to whisper gently

"_Sakura..hold onto my neck and pull up. I want this top off of you."_

She obeyed and he unbuckled the lacy article with skillful hands, yanking it away. His virgin's face was still pressed into his neck. As he was rubbing her back, he felt his manhood brush her stomach unwittingly. She stiffened and he laid her back onto her back.

As the shinobi's eyes fell to her naked chest, all thoughts of thinking ceased. They were small, but so attractive. Her beautiful green eyes were faced toward the wall and her cheeks matched her hair. He laughed quietly and pulled her up to him, finding her right nipple with his mouth immediately.

The changing from embarrassment to excitement was instant. Instinctively, her small hands grasped his neck, and he held her in a semi-lifted position as his mouth suckled. The small peaks soon grew, and he gently lifted his mouth from the nipple, tugging on it as he went.

Panting heavily, she whimpered quietly when he stopped. The pressure coursing through her veins seemed concentrated between her legs. She didn't quite understand; she only knew he could release it.

Seeming to understand, he obliged her by using his fingers this time. He let her back rest against the bed again and rubbed both breasts with the palms of his hands. Her responses grew louder and louder as the pressure grew. The first moan came when he gently pinched one of her now-excited nipples. That moan sent him spiraling. He wasn't able to wait much longer.

He turned his attention to her lower half, where small, red lace panties were waiting for him. He lifted both sides with a finger, and began to slide them down her legs. He felt their semi-dampness and hoped that would help when he entered her. Having her private place covered in pink was a delight to his eyes, but a disaster to his control.

Without a word, she watched him remove his last undergarment and they were both naked. She averted her eyes and he paused to wonder at the reason for just a moment.

_"BAKA! Introduce her to your pleasure later, this is about HER!."_

He shook his head and slipped his hand to cup her most private place. He rubbed her in a circular motion and pressed gently. The pink haired medic slowly came to comprehend what he was asking. She spread her legs a little more with each complete circle, flushing a deep crimson as she looked at him through the V shape her legs made.

Her gasp was loud when his finger made its way into her. Her legs instinctively snapped closed to shut out the slight pain. Kakashi cooed to her gently

"_Easy Sakura-chan, I am just relaxing you a little."_

She moaned back and felt her inner muscles relaxing slightly. He didn't press too hard, but soon he switched positions. His slender hips slid in between her legs, and he lowered himself down to touch her outer lips.

_"That's me Sakura...me wanting you"_

Her legs made room for him and he let the head enter her. The young woman moaned louder and her legs encompasses his hips. Knowing his cue, he thrust into his mate as he roared her name in relief. For her, the pain was searing for quite awhile. He continued moving inside her, and she couldn't believe she held him. The tear still stung, but she moved in conjungtion with him, greatly enjoying the pleasure of their oneness.

He was close. Finishing so quickly made him feel like an inexperienced boy of sixteen, but he just couldn't help it. He'd waited so long to have her...and now that he did he wasn't letting go for anything. There would be much love made after this...he was sure of it.

He groaned, smothering his feelings against her lips with his and releasing.

He was breathing heavily and he rolled off to her side, putting his head in the pillow to calm down. After two minutes or so he lifted his head only to see a beautiful smile turned his way. Her ivory hand reached out to stroke his face and he sighed into it.

"O-oh," the newly-found woman gasped as she moved her legs.

"Wha-"

The first quarter of her thighs were splattered with blood.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Being a nurse, she should've thought to put a towel down beforehand.

"Kakashi-kun...the towels are in the bathroom, second closet to the left, third shelf...I know you're tired but do you mind-"

He was gone and back before she finished. She reached for the towel but he shook his head.

"I helped make this mess," was all he said, and he used the towel to clean her legs gently.

"I am going to be sore," she mused.

The older ninja cringed as he hung the towel over the foot of the bed.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Kakashi...please don't apologize for making me a woman unless you regret it," the woman in the bed said in a hurt voice.

He'd forgotten that women could be emotional after passionate nights.

"I just regret that I had to hurt you, but I suppose if another man had, he would be a goner by now" he said smiling and settling back down.

He laid down and motioned for her to come to him. She came eagerly. The curves he had claimed just moments ago snuggled against him. Had she been another woman, they would've gone at it again shortly, but there would never be another woman he doubted.

He pulled the covers in and slipped his arm around her small waist.

"Kakashi...thank you," she cooed gently, and then pecked him on the cheek. Her breathing soon slowed and he realized she wasn't going to talk his ear off like every other woman he'd ever been with.

"Oh yes, there isn't going to be another woman for me," the finally-caught bachelor thought as he drifted off. For some reason, that didn't bother him anymore. His age, though, something had to be done about it.

The small former-student beside him stirred and her head found its way to his chest.

"Or..maybe that doesn't matter either," was his final thought.

Wooohoooo! It is done!

Please R & R and TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT!

Thanks,

Pi-Chan :)


End file.
